the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Butterfly Effect Rewritten
Butterfly Effect Rewritten is a episode rewrite by DEEcat98/Diancat98 of the Season 1 Loud House episode Butterfly Effect. Synopsis Lincoln is practicing his yo-yo tricks, when his yo-yo flies off his finger, and into Lisa's bedroom, breaking the bottles on her desk, and spilling their contents. Fearing how angry Lisa might be when she finds out what he did, Lincoln decides not to tell her who did it, asking "What's the worst that can happen?", and removes the evidence from the scene. Afterward, a stray drop from one of Lisa's formulas causes an explosion that blows a hole that exposes Lori and Leni's closet. While overseeing the damage, Lori finds a signed photo of Bobby on Leni's side of the closet, which Leni claims was her "88-day-iversary" gift that she forgot to give to her. Lori assumes the two have been dating each other behind her back and get angry at Leni for doing so. She storms out of the room and slams the door behind her, causing the coat rack in the closet to fall on Leni's head, knocking her unconscious. When she awakens, Lincoln and Lisa discover that the concussion had made Leni even smarter than Lisa, as evidenced when she corrects Lisa on a complex equation she believed she had solved correctly. After seeing that Leni is smart now, Lisa wants Leni to be her science partner but Leni could not because she was off to disprove Newtonian physics. When Leni left, Lisa does not know how to solve the problem on why her experiment blew a hole in the wall, so she starts to think that it was her fault and gets shattered about it, Lisa gives up on science and gets a job as a gas station attendant at Flip's Food & Fuel. Later, Lynn comes home, enraged that she has failed at a school test (since Lisa no longer tutors her), and angrily kicks her soccer ball, which hits Lola in the face. Lola gets a hideously swollen nose from the hit, which make her think she looks like a "monster". When Lincoln tries to encourage Lola not to say that, she runs back upstairs in despair but accidentally trips on the last step, causing her to fall face first on the floor, and lose all but one of her teeth, much to her despair. Lincoln tries to convince Lisa to come back, but she refuses, especially when Leni shows up, arrogantly boasting that she won the Nobel Prize for inventing a car fueled by apple juice, and got accepted into Harvard, which she then drives off to. Back home, Lola has decided to run away because she does not want her hideous new self to be seen again while Lana, not wanting to suffer like her, decides to walk around in a plastic bubble for her own protection. Lynn also decides to runaway like how Lola is doing it. Meanwhile, Luna records a music video she wrote about lifes in downfalls. It becomes so successful that Mick Swagger recruits her to join his tour. Lincoln tries to call Clyde to help him fix the insanity he caused, but he can't because now, since Lori broke up with Bobby, she's dating him for the rebound and they are skydiving together, much to Lincoln's disgust. Luan enters Lincoln's room to announce that she's giving up comedy to become an activist, after realizing that comedy is a waste of time following after when Luna left (since she no longer has anyone to try her jokes out on). She has also liberated all of Lana's pets, who all run wild throughout the house. While trying to subdue the rampaging animals, Lincoln watches several reports on the news detailing the fates of his sisters; Luna has been kicked off the Mick Swagger tour after destroying her hotel room in a rage, Luan has chained herself to a giant redwood tree, and Lynn and Lola are on the lam after robbing the gas station Lisa works at. Lucy appears, announcing to Lincoln that she is now a vampire from being bitten by Lana's liberated bat, and she turns into one herself. At his wit's end, Lincoln figures that he still has to save his remaining sister, Lily, only to find that she's not in her crib. Instead, Lisa's spilled chemicals have caused her to grow into a giant where she lifts up the roof and tries to grab Lincoln, but luckly Lincoln escapes from the giant Lily's wrath. Lincoln then realizes that it was all his fault, so now he must run out of the house and to Flip's Food & Fuel to tell Lisa the truth and apologize. While trying to make it there with Charles (since Charles was trying to tell Lincoln all this time to tell Lisa the truth) he saw more terrible news on a tv screen in a store where Lily in giant size burnt the redwood tree forest while rampaging through it and Lori and Clyde getting married. Lincoln gets shocked about more horrible news but knew that he was almost there at Lisa. When he got to Lisa, he tolled Lisa the truth and apologizes for what he did and Lisa understands and forgives him. So Lisa returns back to her old science genius self again and promises with Lincoln that they can both return everything back to normal. When trying to think of a way on how to change everything back. Leni comes in with her juicemobile and would like to help Lincoln and Lisa after hearing about what happened through her chemical bottles since Leni is very smart now. So Lincoln, Lisa, Charles, and Leni drive off to get to the park of Royal Woods where they will use Leni's chemical bottles to return everything back to normal. On the way, the sky becomes red and everything was getting sucked into a huge light in the sky leading to possibilities that the world might come to and end due to this. While trying to make it to the park faster, the giant Lily was chasing after them. Leni tries to make her car go faster to avoid the gang getting caught by the giant sized Lily, but she was almost out of apple juice. She lets Lincoln use the apple juice box to refill her car. As her car gets more refill in, they finally went faster to get away from Lily. How ever they saw something even worst that Luna, Lynn, and Lola are being sent to jail for their insanities. But Lincoln knows that they won't be for long as everything gets back to normal. When finally reaching the park. Leni and Lisa use Leni's chemical bottles to pour into each other to cause a huge explosion that will return all of Royal Woods back to normal. While doing it, Lincoln saw everything getting even worst as more of Royal Woods as well as the rest of his sisters are getting sucked into the huge light. Lincoln shouts out that they are running out of time, but just in time the drop of a chemical in the small bottle that Lisa was holding falls into the big bottle that Leni was holding causes the explosion which made the sisters and everything go back to normal and teleported back into their places, with all that everyone's memories of the whole disaster thing has been whipped. After all that. Lincoln, Lisa, and Charles teleport back into Lisa's room and Lincoln is proud that everything is now back to normal like how Leni is back to her dumb self again. Despite that everyone's memories of the butterfly effect being whipped. The three who got teleported back into Lisa's room are the only ones who did not get their memories of it whipped and they will still remember it. But Lisa tells Lincoln that it's better off to keep it in their minds and never talk about it again. With Royal Woods now back to normal, Lincoln has learned his lesson to always tell the truth and face it. Trivia: The Rewrite has differences from the original version. * The effects on the sisters stay the same but instead of having them happen from life changing cruelty they just happen unexpected, not in a cruel way. * Instead the experiment that Lincoln broke causing the family to fall apart, it just makes the family loose their mind not acting like their normal personalities. * Everything actually happened instead of taking place in Lincoln's imagination. Lincoln, Rita, and Lynn Sr. are the only members in the Loud family who did not get infected by Lisa's experiment. (both Rita and Lynn Sr. did not appear in it but Lincoln did) * Lisa is the only one who returned back to her old self before the explosion that returned everything back to normal. Mainly since Lincoln tolled the truth to her and she understanded. Category:Episode Rewrites Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Vhs